horridhenryfandomcom-20200213-history
Horrid Henry Tricks and Treats
Episode/Transcript '' '''Horrid Henry Tricks and Treats' is the first episode of Series 1 and of Horrid Henry. This episode features Henry being banned from Halloween for shaving almost all of Peter's hair off to make him look scary. Synopsis Horrid Henry's Halloween plans are foiled when he is sent to his room and forbidden to leave the house, thanks to his perfect brother, but all is not lost as he finds some inventive ways to enjoy his perfectly sweet Halloween. Plot Horrid Henry grabs everything he needs in his room for Halloween. He can't wait to go trick and treating, but when he finds out he has to go with Perfect Peter in a bunny costume, he feels like that he's going to embarrass himself. Because of this, he goes to the bathroom to shave Peter's hair, and when Henry shows the mirror that is facing him, he screams and then Mum comes in. She yells at Henry and he is ultimately banned from trick or treating. He screams "NOOOO!!!" and then shouts "IT'S NOT FAIR!!!". He puts a poster on front of Peter but Mum takes it and she tells Henry he's not going out for trick-or-treating. He knows everyone except him is going out for trick and treating. He thought he would never go trick or treating until he finds out he could put a dummy of him pretending it was him, and then he would sneak out. After making the dummy, he then scares lots of people he knows at school, so they all go to his house and tell his Dad Henry is spoiling their Halloween so he goes to his room to find the dummy Henry pretending to listen to music. However, he could only see the back of him so he goes back and tells them Henry is in his room, thinking that Dark Avenger is still out there, but they all scream and flee. But Moody Margaret still thinks it's Henry, so she goes to her treehouse and sees Henry in it. She runs up there, but makes a big mistake when she leaves her sweets behind. She gets up, punches the werewolf staff's head off until, she sees Henry taking her sweets, so she screams at the same time. Mum hears her so she goes in the house and knocks on Henry's door to see if he's in there, and Peter gives him some treats. Henry then celebrates back in his room with all the sweets. Characters *Horrid Henry (First Appearance) *Perfect Peter (First Appearance) *Mum (First Appearance) *Dad (First Appearance) *Rude Ralph (First Appearance) *Gorgeous Gurinder (First Appearance) *Lazy Linda (First Appearance) *Greedy Graham (First Appearance) *Anxious Andrew (First Appearance) *Beefy Bert (First Appearance) *Weepy William (First Appearance) *Tidy Ted (First Appearance) *Spotless Sam (First Appearance) *Sour Susan (First Appearance) *Moody Margaret (First Appearance) *Aerobic Al (First Appearance) *Singing Soraya (First Appearance) Trivia *Since this is the first episode, it has different things that never happened in future episodes: **When Weepy William cries, strange teardrop sound effects were used, but they are never heard again after this episode. **Anxious Andrew, Sour Susan and Greedy Graham had different voices. *This is the first episode of Horrid Henry. *Everyone were wearing the following costumes: **Horrid Henry - Vampire and then the "Dark Avenger" **Rude Ralph - Vampire **Moody Margaret - Witch **Perfect Peter - Bunny **Sour Susan - Christmas tree **Anxious Andrew - Pirate **Greedy Graham - Chef **Beefy Bert - Cardboard robot **Weepy William - Police officer **Aerobic Al - Karate master **Lazy Linda - Queen **Gorgeous Gurinder - Princess *Everyone will wear the same costumes in Horrid Henry Gets Spots and Horrid Henry's Heist. *This is the first episode where Henry screams "NOOOO!!!" and "It's not fair!". Errors *When Margaret was shocked as she sees Henry stealing her treats, her arms were misaligned. *When Peter and Mum go outside, Peter was in his normal clothes, but when they came back, he was in his bunny costume and his hair grew back. *When Andrew said "It's not a real monster, is it?" Graham's eyebrows were missing. *Gorgeous Gurinder said that Sour Susan wore heels, even though she was actually wearing long boots. *When Henry says "That's it!" after "Eureka!", his mouth movements are out of sync. *When Henry is in Margaret's garden, Margaret goes to the top of her tree house and spots Henry. However, Margaret is looking straight forward and Henry is just leaving her garden. **If Margaret was looking straight forward then she would be looking into the neighbour's garden and not at Henry, making the angle impossible for her to see him. *When Margaret and Al are having pumpkins thrown at them, the pencil outline of the moon is visible. *When Henry is holding up a poster, Peter is behind it, but you can see there's a gap between the poster and ground, but there is nothing in the gap. Peter should've been seen in the gap. *When Henry says "Mum and Dad are always complaining that I'm not nice to the worm", his mouth movements do not match. Category:Episodes Category:Series 1